Nadie más que tú
by jacque-kari
Summary: Nunca entendió a su hermano y ese infinito amor por Kari, era una chica linda, pero para T.k. era mucho más que eso, y aunque suene duro, sólo pudo comprenderlo cuando él murió...


Hola :) Durante estos días he estado trabajado en mi historia "Un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser", pero encontré esta vieja historia entre mis archivos, la cual por supuesto es de mi pareja favorita, y al releerla tuve una sensación extraña, no es la primera que escribí, pero si capta en gran medida la visión que tengo de ambos personajes, es decir, Matt y Kari. Si deciden leerla, sólo tengo un par de advertencias que hacer:

- Kari es mi personaje favorito en la serie, por lo cual la idealizo mucho, quizás ahora en menor medida, pero como ya dije, esta historia es de hace algunos años atrás, me atrevería a decir que de 2009.

- Está basada en una canción de Ricky Martin, cuyo nombre es el que lleva esta historia: Nadie más que tú, pero como sé que en esta página están prohibidos los song-fics, les dejo el link para que la escuchen .com/ watch?v=VHsB40f5Rj0 y por supuesto, borraré la letra. No es obligación escucharla, sin embargo, les aconsejaría que lo hicieran, es muy linda y tiene mucha relación con la historia.

- La leí a la rápida y capté varios errores ortográficos, principalmente tildes y algunos de puntuación, pero no quise corregirlos, lo haré cuando lo publique y vuelva a leerlo con más calma, no obstante, creo que no influye significativamente en la lectura, se entiende lo que quiero decir, de todos modos cualquier cosa pueden hacérmelo saber para modificarlo. Pido una disculpa adelantada por esto.

- Finalmente, es cursi, yo tiendo a ser cursi, así que todas mis historias lo son, no creo que sea la persona más cursi del mundo, he leído historias más cursis que las mías, pero aún así lo advierto por si acaso.

Ufff ya he hecho un lío de esto, lo siento...

Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que la disfruten.

**_Disclaimer_: _Digimon_ es propiedad de Bandai y Toei animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos**

* * *

><p>- ¡Noooo!<br>Un grito, seguido de un incontenible sollozo...el cuerpo de un muchacho tirado en el suelo, en brazos de otro. Una jovencita, atemorizada y atónita por lo que había sucedido ante sus ojos...llanto...simplemente llanto...desolación, desesperación...tristeza... un abismo abriéndose bajo sus pies, y la constante sensación de estar cayendo a lo más profundo de la oscuridad...era quizás lo que todos sentían, pero no ese rubio... ese muchacho rubio, tímido, retraído y hasta frío, que ahora lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, aferrándose a él con fuerzas, como si en cualquier momento pudiera despertar

Sus compañeros de batalla...más que eso...sus amigos, todos a su lado sin saber que hacer...con evidentes expresiones de tristeza y estupefacción, pero sin ser capaces de moverse.

Uno de ellos, el líder del grupo, observaba a su amigo tirado en el suelo, sintiendo que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor...él siempre había estado cuando lo necesitaba, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora?... ¿cómo lo ayudaba?

Levantó la mirada, percibiendo la de una muchacha sobre él mismo...un gesto bastó para que la entendiera... no importaba cómo, sólo tenía que actuar.

- Matt...

Nadie respondió, todos observaron al chico de cabello café, acercándose a su amigo con pasos lentos, pero muy seguros, aún cuando no sabía qué decir.

- Es...está muerto...

El rubio levantó la mirada, de forma agresiva, un brillo de frialdad sobre ellos

- ¡No digas eso!... ¡T.k. no está muerto!...

- Lo siento...- bajó un poco la cabeza – de verdad lo lamento Matt, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer...sólo...

- ¡Cállate!...- se levantó con lentitud, avanzando hacia él – sólo cállate... ¿quieres?

- Matt...- su voz se quebró un poco al sentir que el rubio lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar en su hombro, era valiente, si, su emblema lo decía...valor, coraje...mas, en esos momentos nada de eso sirvió; sintió como las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, y lo abrazó con fuerzas tratando de contenerlo en sus brazos, de transmitirle su apoyo, aunque el alma se le estuviera haciendo pedazos.

Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, mientras todos los observaban conmovidos por la amistad que se demostraba en ese gesto, tan sincero y avasallador.

Kari permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, las lagrimas cubriendo su blanco rostro, escondido entre sus manos, Sora, a su lado, la abrazaba protectoramente, pero ella continuaba sollozando en silencio.

Matt se separó un poco, haciendo que Tai lo mirara a los ojos, inquieto por lo que podría suceder...

- Yo...- comenzó el rubio mientras daba un paso atrás – quisiera estar solo un momento...- se empezó a alejar

- ¿Estarás bien?

Se detuvó en seco...se volteó...

- Si...- respondió luego de un largo suspiro – cuida a mi hermano...

Tai simplemente asintió en silencio...mientras su amigo se alejaba

Kari se levantó calmadamente, caminando hacia el cuerpo de Takeru; Sora intento detenerla, pero no pudo... se quedó viéndolo y estuvo apunto de caer a su lado, sino fuera porque unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, se sintió protegida...

- Hermano...- sollozó

El muchacho la volteó hacia él, y secó sus lágrimas con cuidado

-T.k... él no puede...yo...yo lo quiero...

- Kari... ¿recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeños y tú le temías a las tormentas?

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza asintiendo, seguro que habría caído al suelo, sino fuera porque su hermano la sujetaba de ambos brazos

- Escúchame...- levantó su mentón, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos - ¿qué te decía entonces?

- Que...ya pasaría...y tú estabas conmigo...

- ¿Qué más?

- Que todo estaría bien...

- Kari... todo va estar bien...

La muchacha volvió a sollozar, abrazándose al cuerpo de su hermano

- ¿Me crees cuándo te digo que vas a estar bien?... ¿me crees?

- Como cuando tenía siete años...- susurró ella a modo de respuesta; y ahogó el llanto en su hombro, las lagrimas empapaban su dulce rostro, su sonrisa...esa mirada tan brillante...y ese corazón tan luminoso

"_Nunca pierdas tu luz, Hikari"_

Fue como un susurro, como si estuviera en el más fantástico sueño, pero T.k. le había hablado, había pronunciado esa frase que siempre lograba sacarla adelante.

Sonrió tenuemente...todo estaría bien...si su hermano y sus amigos estaban ahí...

Los días iban pasando con lentitud, pues a pesar de que habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel incidente, que terminó con la vida uno de los elegidos, se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer...y dolía, a todos les dolía una parte del corazón al pensar en él, aunque por supuesto el más afectado de todos era Matt, que se había sumido en la más profunda depresión, pese a que no lo demostraba, todos sus amigos lo sabían y trataban de apoyarlo, pero era inútil, pues el solitario rubio, se aislaba más que nunca del mundo y de todo aquel que quisiera hablarle...era un triste invierno...

Kari, por su parte, parecía más fuerte e integra, ante la pérdida de su amigo, pero en el fondo le dolía igual que a él, aunque no lo supiera, porque T.k. había sido más que su compañero y su esperanza...había sido mucho más...

- Vaya tormenta...- comentó Sora, mirando por la ventana de la habitación

Todos los digi – elegidos asintieron. Habían organizado una pijamada en casa de Tai y Kari, así que todos se encontraban ahí. Era mediados de invierno, la primera semana de sus vacaciones...todos se mostraban bastante alegres, excepto él, y tal vez Kari, que dejaba ver de vez en cuando un desliz de tristeza sobre sus ojos, solo una sombra que los cubría, aunque tratara de disimularlo con su sonrisa.

- Ya deja de pensar tanto en él, Matt...

Todos se tensaron al oír ese comentario, más aún al ver como el rubio levantaba la mirada clavándola sobre Motomiya

- ¿Ah?... ¿qué quieres decir, Davis?

- Que tienes que olvidarlo...todos sentimos mucho su muerte, pero simplemente no pudimos hacer nada...

- Cállate...no sabes de lo que hablas

- También estuve allí...

- Davis...- advirtió Yagami

- No...está bien Tai, déjalo... mejor me largo de aquí...y no los molesto más

- ¿De que hablas?...tú no nos molestas... por favor, Matt... quédate... no puedes...

- Olvídalo... ya me voy...- dijo tomando su chaqueta para salir rápidamente de la habitación

Todos observaron duramente al chico

- Eres un idiota Davis – farfulló Tai, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero alguien lo detuvó. Se volteó asombrado...

- ¿Kari?

- Déjame a mi, hermano...

- No, yo puedo...- se calló al ver su mirada, parecía muy convencida, suspiró – está bien... pero ve con cuidado

- Eso haré...- salió rápidamente de la habitación, y corrió hacia las escaleras - ¡Matt! – pero antes de que llegara abajo el rubio ya salía de la casa

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kari? – pregunto la señora Yagami, saliendo de la cocina al oír el portazo - ¿vas a algún lado? – se sorprendió al ver que su hija se ponía la chaqueta

Enseguida regreso mamá...no me tardo

- Pero con esta lluvia, hija... lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte salir...

- Por favor...

- Claro que no, regresa con tu hermano

- Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo...- y salió de su casa

- ¡Kari!... ¡regresa aquí! – mas, sus gritos hicieron eco en el viento, y solo pudo observar, resignada, como su hija corría bajo la lluvia torrencial... ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa?

- ¡Matt! – gritó con fuerzas mientras corría por la calle, chapoteando en los charcos de agua que se habían formado en esas cinco horas de lluvia – espera un poco...

El rubio se detuvó con las manos en los bolsillos

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kari?...no debes salir con esta lluvia...regresa con los demás

- Pero yo...

- ¿O acaso no piensas como Davis?

- ¿Qué?- abrió los ojos, sorprendida por sus palabras

- Todos piensan lo mismo ¿no?...que soy un idiota, por no olvidar la muerte de su hermano, perdónenme por molestarlos entonces... –se volteó a mirarla – sólo me fui para no arruinarles la noche, ¿por qué no vuelves con ellos?...a ninguno le importaba mi hermano en realidad...

¡Plaff! – el sonido de la fría bofetada repercutió por algunos segundos en el aire

Pero el chico no se movió en lo absoluto, y permaneció con el rostro de lado y la mejilla sonrosada, donde se podía ver claramente marcada la mano de Kari, cuyos ojos vidriosos, dejaron escapar esas traviesas lagrimas que habían estado luchando por salir, lo observó de frente, claramente dolida, pero las palabras tardaron unos minutos en salir de su garganta

- Lo lamento...

El joven se sorprendió, y giro un poco el rostro para verla mejor

- Perdóname Matt...no quería que T.k. me salvara la vida...no quería...no quería que muriera por mi culpa...

- Kari...

- Pero no pude evitarlo...no vi el momento en que saltó sobre mi...sólo lo sentí caer...y me duele...me duele saber que nunca volverá...que nunca podré decirle lo que sentía por él

El gesto de asombro aumentó considerablemente en el rostro del rubio...

- Porque yo amaba a T.k. – era extraño confesar eso, sentía como si se estuviese declarando, cuando esa persona en realidad estaba muerta – yo lo amo...- y sus palabras se perdieron en el llanto, contenido por sus manos, presionadas ligeramente contra su rostro.

Matt dio un paso, y se detuvó...nunca supo si fue verdad, o sólo una creación de su imaginación, tal vez a causa de la lluvia, pero en ese momento, vio claramente, una brillante luz rodeando el cuerpo de la muchacha, y sus lagrimas, que escapaban furtivamente de sus manos, resplandecían antes de caer al suelo mezclándose en los charcos de agua.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. La muchacha alzó el rostro, sorprendida por esto.

- No llores Kari...lo siento...es sólo que...no puedo aceptar que mi hermano no esté...- otra vez las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – y por eso...busco alguien a quien culpar, pero...nadie tiene la culpa...mucho menos tú...sé que lo querías...tanto o más que yo...sólo quisiera olvidar este dolor... supongo que no soy tan fuerte como Tai...

- Matt...a todos nos duele, pero no podemos rendirnos ahora... sé que es difícil continuar...yo más que nadie lo entiendo, porque lo he sentido muchas veces, sin embargo, T.k. siempre fue el que me alentó a seguir...su esperanza me salvó y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí...¿crees que sería justo darme por vencida ahora?...¿no crees que se decepcionaría de vernos caer, cuando él lo hizo por nosotros?...soy tan débil como cualquiera, y no me avergüenzo de reconocerlo, que si sigo viva es porque tengo amigos que me recuerdan día a día, lo hermosa que es la vida...incluso con sus tristezas y sinsabores, porque se es más feliz, cuando has logrado superar esos momentos...estoy aquí contigo...y no te dejaré hasta que me digas que al menos lo intentarás...

- Si en algún momento de su vida, Matt entendió el porqué Kari poseía el emblema de la luz, fue ese...sus palabras, capaces de curar incluso el corazón más destrozado, y la madurez con la que enfrentaba la situación, lo hicieron despertar de una especie de sueño en el que se había sumido. La imagen de la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo, apareció ante de sus ojos por unos instantes, pero fue remplazada por la de una muchacha de 15 años, de cabello castaño largo y empapado a causa de la lluvia, ojos cafés, soñadores y brillantes, y sonrisa bondadosa, jamás la había visto de esa manera, pero podía decir que valía la pena haber despertado para verla así, era definitivamente un ángel...como solía decir su hermano.

- Lo intentaré Kari...voy a intentarlo por él...

Ella le sonrió, abrazándolo sorpresivamente

Al principio no supo que hacer o como reaccionar, pero finalmente llevo las manos hasta su cintura, sintiendo su cabello contra su mejilla, en esa tormentosa tarde de invierno.

Y se sintió bien...se sintió tranquilo, mareado por una extraña sensación de calma, que jamás nadie le había otorgado.

* * *

><p>Y el invierno paso...ese invierno tan cruel dio paso a la más maravillosas de las primaveras...hace tiempo no se veía la ciudad tan llena de flores, de color...de vida...una belleza casi sobrenatural que mecía el recuerdo de ese oscuro episodio en sus mentes, haciéndolos conservar la calma que con el tiempo habían conseguido. Matt y Kari se habían hecho muy amigos después de aquella vez, y solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, la mayoría de las tardes sumidos en alguna conversación interesante, y muchos de los fines de semana salían juntos a cualquier lugar, el cine, un parque de diversiones o simplemente a tomar algo juntos; los demás digi – elegidos no opinaban mucho al respecto, a excepción de Tai, claro, que al principio se mostraba algo reticente ante el hecho de que <strong>su <strong>mejor amigo, estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con **su **hermanita pequeña, pero Sora logró tranquilizarlo haciéndole entender que estaban teniendo una relación casi como de hermanos, y se apoyaban mutuamente por la perdida de T.k., que para ambos era alguien muy importante, aunque claramente de diferente forma, así que al final el mayor de los Yagami había terminado por aceptarlo.

Ding – dong

El timbre interrumpió la tranquilidad del hogar. Rápidamente la dueña de casa se limpió las manos en el delantal y fue a abrir.

- Buenas tardes Matt

- Buenas tardes señora Yagami

- ¿Vienes a ver a Tai o a Kari?

- De hecho... a su hija... ¿está?

- Si, pasa... está en su recamara... ya sabes donde queda

- Si...con su permiso...- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras, conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano, porque Tai y él se conocían desde pequeños, y ahora que se había hecho amigo de Hikari, pues... iba aún más seguido

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces

- Adelante...

- Permiso...

- Matt... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte... ¿estás ocupada?

- No, para nada... pasa...

El joven le hizo caso y fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Estaba escuchando música...

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- No sé... te ves...triste

- Sólo...pensaba en él ¿sabes?... a pasado tanto tiempo...

- Oh no... no te pongas así, porque ya lo superamos... y yo lo superé gracias a ti

- No digas eso...

- Es la verdad...y tú lo sabes

- Matt...

- Es que no sabes lo importante que eres para mi...antes de que...mi hermano muriera, se la pasaba el día entero hablando de ti... de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de tu ternura...de...de mil cosas que para mi no tenían sentido hasta que te conocí... y me di cuenta de que él tenía razón...de que nadie es como tú...nadie tiene esa luz que llevas dentro...

La muchacha se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, conmovida por sus palabras; antes de conocer a Matt, no sabía como era, que detrás de esa persona fría e indiferente había alguien tímido y comprensivo, T.k. siempre se lo decía, y como respuesta siempre decía no entenderlo.

Él también la miraba fijamente, transmitiéndole un sinfín de extrañas sensaciones, recíprocas, al fin y al cabo, pues ambos estaban experimentando lo mismo.

- Bueno...- bajo un poco la cabeza - ¿qué te parece si salimos a algún lado?

- Ah...si...si, suena genial...

- Vamos entonces...

La muchacha sonrío y se levantó de la cama. Ambos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la salida. Se detuvó en la puerta

- Mamá...voy a salir con Matt un momento, si?

- Está bien hija...

- ¡Adiós señora Yagami!

- Hasta pronto Matt...diviértanse...

- Eso haremos...

Los días fueron pasando; las cosas continuaban igual que siempre, aunque ambos comenzaban a sentirse extraños el uno con el otro, esos roces, sonrisas, miradas...era algo mágico.

- Bien Matt... es tu turno...tira la botella...

El grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido en la casa de los Yagami, donde comúnmente eran esos encuentros. Eran los primeros días de Noviembre...

El rubio tomó la botella y colocándola sobre el suelo la hizo girar hasta que se detuvo.

Todos se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de la persona a la que apuntaba.

Kari observaba hacia todos lados, incómoda al sentir tantas miradas sobre ella.

- Em...si quieres tira de nuevo...- susurró Izzy

- ¿Por qué si le tocó Kari? – pregunto Mimi

- Es que no creo que...

- No, claro que no...¿verdad, chicos? – pregunto Tai

- Vamos Taichi... es solo un beso...tu hermana ya tiene quince años...no es una niña

- Oigan, no peleen...- murmuró Joe

- No es una pelea...- argumentó Tai

- Déjalos que ellos decidan...

Todos se giraron para mirar a Matt

- Chicos... es un juego... sólo un juego... no importa...

- ¿Qué dices tú Kari?

Pero la muchacha no respondía, simplemente observaba a un lado de Matt, lo que creyó era reflejo de su imaginación, T.k. le estaba sonriendo.

- Disculpen...- se levantó del suelo y salió raudamente de la casa, dando un pequeño portazo que los dejó a todos perplejos.

- Esperen... voy a ir a verla...

- No Tai... creo que esta vez, voy yo...- susurró el rubio, levantándose para ir tras la muchacha - ¡Kari!

La chica corría rápidamente por la calle sin oír sus llamados, hasta que él la alcanzó y la detuvó bruscamente del brazo. Estaba llorando...

- Déjame...

- Kari...

Pero contrario a lo que pedía, se abrazó a él, pidiendo que la correspondiera, y así lo hizo.

- Creí que...que lo había superado, pero...

- ¿Es...por mi hermano?

Ella asintió, aún entre sus brazos, hasta que el joven la apartó un poco de si para poder mirarla a los ojos

- Kari... una vez me hiciste prometer que seguiría adelante por él...también tienes que hacerlo...

- Lo sé, pero... es difícil... él estaba ahí ¿sabes?

- ¿Dónde?

- Junto a ti...

- Eso es una...

- No, no es una alucinación... estoy segura... porque me sonrío... y fue... como si me dijera que...- pero sus palabras se ahogaron en más llanto

- ¿Qué?

Pero simplemente negaba con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Y sin saber por qué lo hacia, se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón, alzando ligeramente su cuerpo hasta encontrar sus labios con los suyos. Fue un roce, pero para ambos significó mucho más que eso.

Lo miró sin entender, se había quedado sin palabras, ¿qué había sido aquello?

- Kari...

Pero la muchacha se dio media vuelta y se fue. Se perdió a lo lejos entre la gente...y no fue capaz de ir tras ella, simplemente no fue capaz ¿qué había hecho?

* * *

><p>Y los días continuaron pasando, días llenos de reflexión y soledad, necesitaban aclarar sus sentimientos, aunque él, bien sabía lo que estaba sintiendo... ella, por su parte, tenía miedo...T.k. aún se interponía en la posibilidad de enamorase...<p>

Alguien tocó el timbre en la residencia de los Ishida. Un segundo más tarde un hombre abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la adorable figura de una muchachita de 15 años.

- Buenas tardes...señor Ishida – saludó

- Hola Kari...

- Yo...venía...porque...

- Quieres hablar con mi hijo, supongo...

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza

- Lamento decepcionarte, pero él no esta

- ¿Y adónde fue?

- Pues... no sabría decirte...salió hace un rato y no dijo a donde iba...

- Ya veo... disculpe por la molestia

- Kari...

Se detuvó, y volteó a verlo

De alguna manera, la muerte de T.k. hizo que tu y Matt se hicieran amigos...tengo la sensación de que lo conoces mejor que yo...y sé que algo le sucede...

- No se preocupe...él va estar bien...precisamente voy a arreglar ese asunto...

El hombre asintió en silencio, viendo como la bella jovencita se alejaba. Era un padre después de todo, y comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Caminó por largo rato, doblando en varias esquinas y atravesando calles, no estaba realmente consciente de lo que hacía, pero su subconsciente sabía perfectamente adonde estaba llevando sus pies.

Se detuvó frente a un parque, y divisó a un muchacho sentado en una banca. No hizo falta mirar más detenidamente para saber quien era. Dirigió sus pasos hacia él, pasos ligeros y sigilosos, pretendiendo que no notara su presencia. Se sentó a su lado. El chico observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

- Hace días que no hablamos...desde ese día... y Matt...quiero hablar contigo acerca de eso...

- Entonces yo debería comenzar...disculpándome por lo que hice...Kari, yo...siento haberte besado ese día...creí que arreglaría algo, pero...

- Lo hiciste, de hecho, me ayudaste...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

La chica se mordió el labio...nerviosa, inquieta...

- Desde que...T.k. murió...desde esa tarde bajo la lluvia...he tratado de...de encontrar algo de él en ti...y puedo decir que, son más parecidos de lo que imaginaba...eso me confundió...empecé a sentir cosas por ti, algo que solo había experimentado una vez en mi vida, pero no podía distinguir si es porque veía su fantasma en ti, o por otro motivo...

- Yo no soy Takeru...- replicó él algo molesto

- Lo sé...lo supe cuando me besaste...

El joven la miro sin entender, aunque con una duda que ella supo interpretar muy bien en sus ojos

- No...él nunca me beso...tú fuiste el primero...escucha, no sé como explicar esto, pero simplemente entendí que Takeru no va volver...

- ¿Y por eso me quieres?

- Ni aunque volviera...lo elegiría a él...porque es a ti a quien quiero realmente

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es una ilusión?...que en el fondo, lo haces solo porque lo extrañas

- Porque mi corazón no me mentiría...y T.k. tampoco...he soñado muchas veces con él... he soñado que me besa, pero es una sensación de vacío en el estómago, de ausencia...quizás de amistad...me hizo entender sin palabras que no lo quería... que las cosas cambiaron...desde que se fue...

El joven se inclino un poco besando sus labios, suavemente, sin tocarla, llevando apenas una mano a su mejilla, sintiendo una lagrima resbalar contra la suya

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Supongo que de felicidad...

Sonrió, llevando una mano hasta su cuello y volviendo a besarla, esta vez ella correspondió.

- Te quiero, Kari...- susurró apenas, al separarse de ella

- Yo también T.k.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón, no quise...

- No, no... déjalo así Kari...está bien, sabía que esto era un error... tú no sabes quien soy yo...- se levantó de la banca

- Matt, espera... ¿dime cómo podría saber que vendrías aquí, si no te conociera?...tu padre no lo sabía, pero yo estaba segura de que te encontraría... amas este parque...fue el primer lugar al que vinimos juntos...

El chico se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella sin decir nada más.

- Eres distinto a él... Takeru siempre fue un ángel...tú eres mucho más que eso para mi...

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y lo abrazó. Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero la sostuvo de la cintura, posando los labios sobre su frente y depositando un suave beso en ella.

- Te quiero, Matt...

- Yo también...- susurró acariciando su mejilla mientras sus respiraciones se encontraban, fundiéndose en un dulce y muy suave beso, tímido tal vez, pero real.

El atardecer los acompañaba, era un hermoso atardecer; caminaban de regreso a su casa. Se sentía tan extraño estar así, sentir su pequeña y temblorosa mano entre la suya, estar sintiendo cosas que jamás creyó llegaría a sentir por ella.

- Kari...

Alzó la mirada de inmediato, al parecer iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos

- Nosotros...tú y yo...- se detuvó, sin soltar su mano -¿realmente es esto lo que quieres?

Ella se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

- Si...- contestó con simpleza, pero decisión

- Si los demás llegan a enterarse...o cuando Tai lo sepa...no creo que, yo se lo que él quiere para ti...tú eres su hermanita pequeña y...

- Shhhh... – puso un dedo sobre sus labios acallando sus palabras - ¿tú sigues viéndome como la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo?

- No, claro que no

- Entonces no me importa lo demás...- dijo sonriendo

Él también sonrió.

- Vamos...- susurró jalándolo ligeramente de la mano para continuar.

Al llegar frente a su casa, ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se miraron, solo se miraron

- ¿Quieres... pasar un momento?

- Ah, yo...creo que no...

Ella solo asintió

- Lo siento, pero creo que... me va costar un poco acostumbrarme a esto...yo...

Pero nuevamente lo había silenciado, esta vez con sus propios labios.

- Adiós, Matt...- susurró, dejándolo ahí, aún sorprendido por tal actitud, y entrando a su casa.

- Adiós, Kari...- susurró a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para marcharse, sin notar que la jovencita lo observaba desde la ventana.

- Kari... ¿eres tú?

- Hermano!...- dijo apartándose del lugar en el que estaba

- ¿Venías con alguien?

- No, no...

- ¿Y dónde habías ido?

- Fui a dar una vuelta al parque, nada más... me voy a mi cuarto...- se excuso, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para evitar el interrogatorio de su hermano mayor.

Entró al departamento, comprobando que el lugar estaba solo, su padre siempre llegaba muy tarde debido al trabajo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, era la ausencia de T.k. la que dolía, él solía visitarlo a menudo, pero eso nunca más sucedería, nunca más.

T.k... ¿qué dirías si estuvieras aquí? – preguntó en un bajo susurro

_- Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte..._

_- ¿Qué es, Matt?_

_- ¿Qué es lo especial que ves en Kari? – pregunto desde el otro lado de la mesa_

_Ambos estaban cenando, solos en el departamento._

_Su hermano menor se tomó su tiempo para responder, aún cuando parecía saber tan bien la respuesta, ¿cómo podía ponerla en palabras?_

_- Kari es...mucho más especial de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar...ella es demasiado irreal para estar aquí, cuando ves su sonrisa te das cuenta de que no importan sus palabras, quizás puedan ser falsas, pero su alma es bondadosa y eso es algo que jamás podrías poner en duda... simplemente porque lo sientes... porque es un ángel celestial lleno de luz, una luz que irradia a todo el mundo, con la que puede hacer feliz a la persona más triste y sola de este planeta...creo que es eso particularmente lo que la hace tan especial..._

_Un largo silencio siguió a aquella descripción, quizás estaba demasiado atónito como para opinar al respecto, ¿sería posible que existiera una persona así en la tierra?_

- Si existe... es real...más real de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez...tenías razón, hermano...quizás debí haberte oído antes...¿acaso sabías que esto pasaría?...¿lo sabías?...

Los días se pasaron rápidamente, mientras ellos mantenían su relación en secreto, por un mutuo y mudo acuerdo entre los dos, las circunstancias les hacían pensar que así sería mejor, al parecer ambos pensaban de ese modo porque no hicieron falta palabras para aquel invisible pacto que se había formado, sin embargo, toda mentira debe ser descubierta alguna vez.

Abrió los ojos, cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, y sonrió al ver al ángel que dormía a su lado, una de sus manos permanecía quieta sobre su cintura, de forma protectora, y ella simplemente soñaba tranquilamente sin preocupación alguna, la paz que irradiaba su rostro era inimaginable, y lo hizo sentir increíblemente completo. Se sentía tan bien tenerla a su lado, recordó entonces el vacío que sentía cada mañana al despertar y pensar en ella, en lo lejana que estaba, pero ahora la tenía ahí, sólo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia. Beso su nariz suavemente, causando que ella se removiera y abriera lentamente sus ojos, al principio parecía un poco perdida, pero luego sonrío.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días...- dijo él<p>

- Buenos días...- respondió - ¿qué hora es?

- Las diez de la mañana

- ¡Santo cielo, Tai va matarme! – gritó exaltada, mientras salía rápidamente de la cama

La tarde anterior había ido a visitarlo al departamento, pero luego se había hecho tarde y se había quedado dormida en el sofá, al menos era lo último que recordaba; claro que eso, no era lo que le había dicho a su hermano y sus padres, ellos creían que había ido a visitar a Sora.

- Kari...

- Debo darme prisa... seguro estará molesto...

- Kari...

- No debí quedarme...espero que no haya llamado a Sora...

- Kari!

La muchacha finalmente se detuvó, volteándose hacia su novio

- Cálmate... todo estará bien

- No lo creo... mamá estará preocupada...lo sé...y...- se calló al sentir que el rubio besaba su frente y la atrapaba protectoramente entre sus brazos

Un sonido melodioso interrumpió el momento, era su celular.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Kari?

- Hermano…

- ¿Dónde rayos estás? Y no me digas que en casa de Sora!... acabo de hablar con ella…y…

- Puedo explicarlo…yo… - pero el rubio, que estaba de pie tras ella, le arrebató el teléfono

- Hola Tai

- ¿Matt?... ¿dónde están?... ¿qué hacen juntos?...exijo una explicación, Ishida…espero que mi hermanita esté bien porque sino voy a matarte….

- Taichi – interrumpió con tono pacífico – llevaré a Kari en un minuto ¿esta bien?... allá te aclararé todo…

- Pero…

- Adiós – dijo colgando el celular

La chica lo veía con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa

- ¿Por qué…?

- Creo que sería bueno que Tai lo supiera…

- Ohh…- murmuró bajito

- Si quieres…- añadió

- Si, creo que si… espero que él lo entienda…. No soportaría que me separaran de ti… no de ti…

- Kari… nadie va separarme de ti…

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo…- murmuró besando su frente.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a la residencia Yagami.

Kari fue hasta la puerta, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura, con algo de dificultad a causa del leve temblor de su mano, pero alguien abrió antes de que lo consiguiera.

- Hermano…

- Hola Kari…- suspiró el mayor, al menos no parecía molesto.

La muchacha entró a casa, siendo seguida de cerca por el rubio, quien se volteó para cerrar la puerta, y luego los siguió hacia la sala de estar.

Tai se había sentado en un sillón, y Kari en el sofá que estaba enfrente, se sentó a su lado, a cierta distancia.

El silencio invadió la habitación unos instantes.

- ¿Mis padres no están?

- No…salieron, creo que volverán luego…

- Ya veo…

- Ahora quiero una explicación, Hikari…

- Lo sé…es simple Taichi…Matt y yo estamos saliendo…- las palabras salieron una tras otra con una inusitada calma.

Silencio. Que aterrador podía ser el abismo del silencio.

- Lo sabía…

Kari alzó la mirada, sorprendida por tal afirmación.

- ¿Lo sabías?

- No era muy difícil descifrarlo… era obvio que Matt te miraba diferente, y que tú te sonrojabas cada vez que decía su nombre… creo que eres demasiado transparente, hermanita…

- Ya veo… ¿estás molesto?

- No…Yamato no es lo que me hubiera gustado para ti – dijo observando a su mejor amigo – y tú lo sabes…

El rubio asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

- Pero si te hace feliz, Kari… no me importa… sabes que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verte sonreír con sinceridad…y él lo consiguió.

- Tai, quisiera explicártelo… tú eres mi amigo… - susurró Matt – y creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…sé que nunca pensaste en mi como un posible candidato a ser tu cuñado, creo que mi hermano tenía ese lugar más que asegurado, pero él día que…ella me siguió bajo la lluvia… fue asombroso…la vi como nunca antes me atreví a mirarla, y el resto ya es historia… no podía echarme para atrás, no después de saber que ella me correspondía….

* * *

><p>- Curioso como cambian las cosas ¿no?...- continúo Tai – hace un año, Kari y Takeru eran los mejores amigos… tú habías terminado una larga relación con Sora, y te habías convertido en alguien solitario y triste, no me alegraba verte así francamente… y ahora que estás con mi hermanita, pareces mucho más feliz que antes… no podría quitarte esa felicidad, eres mi mejor amigo… y sabes cuanto adoro a Kari…siempre fui un poco sobre protector con ella, porque era muy frágil, y aún lo es, sólo que ahora tiene quien la cuide…tiene un ángel en el cielo… y un guardián en la tierra…<p>

- No dejaré que nada le pase…

- Lo sé… ¿crees que les estaría dando mi consentimiento si no estuviera completamente seguro de eso?

Matt rió quedamente

- También tú cambiaste Taichi… has madurado

- Algún día debía hacerlo ¿no? – comentó con gracia

- Supongo que si…- respondió, tomando la mano de su novia entra la suya

* * *

><p>Caminaban por la playa, tomados de la mano.<p>

El sol se erguía más esplendoroso que nunca en el claro cielo.

El ruido del mar, poco a poco se transformaba en una exquisita melodía.

- Y aquí estamos…- murmuró él

- Aquí estamos… - asintió ella, riendo alegremente

- ¿Crees que Tai me mate por haber secuestrado a su hermanita a la playa?

- Probablemente lo intente…- dijo ella racionalmente – pero por ningún motivo dejaré que lo haga…- aseguró tocando su nariz con un dedo

Los dos se rieron de buena gana.

- Te amo, Kari…- confesó él, tomando con delicadeza su mejilla.

- También yo…- sonrió ella pasando ambos brazos por su cuello.

El chico la agarró de la cintura alzándola en el aire, ambos disfrutaron el momento entre risas.

Para cuando la bajo, se había inclinado lo suficiente como para que sus labios se fundieran en un largo y profundo beso.

Volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y observaba el cielo… por un instante imagino que su hermano estaba allí, quizás más lejos del sol…pero más cerca de la tierra.

* * *

><p>Si han llegado hasta aquí, pueden contarme que les ha parecido. La verdad a mi me gusta, y lo digo porque no todo lo que escribo me agrada una vez que vuelvo a leerlo, sobre todo luego de tanto tiempo.<p>

Lo último que quiero decirles, es que también me gusta mucho el personaje de Takeru, y ha sido triste matarlo, pero a pesar de que mi pareja favorita es el Yamakari, creo mucho en el Takari y pienso que ellos debieron acabar juntos en la serie, por lo mismo en ese tiempo pensaba que era muy díficil que algo se diera entre Matt y Kari si T.k. estaba ahí y era el chico ideal... siempre he creído que Matt ve la relación de su hermano con Kari y no entiende la forma en que él la ve y cuánto la ama...en fin, creo que ya me alargué demasiado.

Espero que si tomaron la decisión de leerlo haya valido la pena para ustedes. Desde ya, gracias por hacerlo.


End file.
